Not Quite the Romantic
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: My first story starring me and Adorabeezle Winterpop! I try to give her a romantic evening despite the fact I know almost nothing about being super romantic! What will happen? Will things go as smooth as a fresh Pepsi from the soda fountain, or will it all fall apart?


**Not Quite the Romantic**

_A.N. So this is my first attempt at putting myself, Mason, in a story. But please read and if you enjoy, please review and favorite!_

* * *

**(Sunday November 18, 2012) Mason's POV**

Hey, the name is Mason, Mason Gordon. I'm just your typical Alaskan 22 year old, living in well Alaska! I love NASCAR to _death_. Today was a very important day, and one of the best for being a long time NASCAR fan. Today was the finale for the 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Season (those 40 weeks fly by so fast). It looked as if evil would strike again and allow Jimmie Johnson, the biggest cheater in the history of the Motor Sport, to capture his sixth Cup Championship. However, God smiled down and struck Johnson's car with mechanical problems, assuring Brad Keselowski in the #2 Miller Lite Dodge Charger his first Cup Championship.

"YES! THANK YOU GOD!" I had shouted to my TV screen while I accidentally spilled Pepsi Max all over my couch. But this was not the only reason I was celebrating like a maniac, oh no. God smiled on me even wider and I saw my racing idol, Jeff Gordon of the #24 DuPont Impala, got his 87th career win and his first at Homestead-Miami Speedway on the 20th Anniversary of his first start, in a silver DuPont 20 Years car. I literally flipped my shit, so much that my girlfriend, Adorabeezle Winterpop, was completely weirded out.

"Are you alright there Mason?" She asked and giggled. Adorabeeze and I had met several years ago at the town's high school, Soldotna High School when we were Freshman. We went through everything together. Construction class, Algebra, World History etc. We had grown closer after graduation and while we were going through Community College.

"Yeah Dora, I'm fine, I'm just so freakin' excited! Jeff won the race and Johnson lost a championship!" I replied as I danced around like a moron around my living room. She grabbed me and hugged me to calm me down. I finally did so and hugged her back. "This calls for a celebration babe. I'm gonna plan a romantic evening for the both of us, tomorrow," I said as we let go and sat on the couch, exhausted from the long day of race watching. Adorabeezle wasn't the romantic type, but I wanted to show her how much she means to me and to celebrate our victory of watching Jimmie Johnson fail. Her right eyebrow went up as she thought about it. Finally she turned to me and answered.

"Well, that sounds great Mas," she said, "I can't wait, what do you have planned?" She asked as she took off her winter hat. I stared at her for a little while. I loved her hair and how she looked without her hat.

"It's a surprise babe, you'll have to wait until after your shift at the _Orca Theatre_," I replied with a devilish smirk. She had a job at the local movie theatre and I was the Assistant Manager at the Video Game store. She put on her trademark basset hound eyes and quivered her lip. Normally, I would have melted and told her everything, but not this time. "Come on Dora, that won't work this time, besides I know you like surprises," I continued and shut off the TV. It was late, even though I had the next day off, I still liked to sleep in, plus I had a big day to plan.

"Aw alright honey," she replied and ventured to our bathroom to take a shower. I grinned and went to our bedroom. I had to think about what to plan for tomorrow, she deserves the nicest romantic evening of her life, even if I am nowhere near the romantic type, but I would try just to make her happy. I flicked on the light of the bedroom and admired it. Pictures of us and NASCAR attacked the walls, leaving only very few blank spaces for the walls to breathe. I marked Jeff's win column to #87 and started to get excited again.

"Only 13 more to 100 and 19 more to beat David Pearson for second on the all-time win list!" I said to myself in a really cheesy and giddy voice. Adorabeezle was still showering and began to sing. I always told her she should start a singing career, but she never listened to it. And no, if you're thinking we've showered together or _"slept"_ together, you've got your hopes up. We're both nowhere near that far in our relationship yet, although we do sleep in the same bed. I put on my head phones and put on my thinking song, "Hysteria" by Def Leppard. This song helps me overcome problems or to think of cool ideas. Once the song was over, I took the head phones off and felt the bed sink lower. Adorabeezle climbed into bed wearing her sky blue underwear and bra. We both didm't mind seeing each other in our underwear, heck, we swim together a lot, what's the difference? She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Night Mason, I can't wait for tomorrow," she said in a kind of excited tone. I kissed her forehead and replied, "Night to you too Dora," I said calling her by her nickname I gave her and let her curl up to me. I smiled as we both drifted off. My last thought was, _'This is gonna be great! What could __**possibly **__go wrong?'_

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up around 9 AM, a little late for me believe it or not. But since I didn't have to work today, I didn't mind sleeping in late. I tried to get up, but found it difficult with my girlfriend holding me in her sleep. I silently awed at how cute she looked, but nature was calling and _I had _to get up. I worked her arms off me and got up. I went to the bathroom and well, let nature take its course. I looked at myself in the mirror and contemplated my day. I was not the romantic type, like at all. Sure I've sent her flowers & some chocolates on Valentine's Day and on Adorabeezle's birthday and I hung up mistletoe just for us on Christmas. However, I am not the kind of guy who shows up at her work wearing a tuxedo and sings her favorite song or sets up a night at a ski lodge.

"Mason, are you up honey?" I hear her call. She exited our bedroom and gave me a good morning peck on the cheek.

"Morning babe," I replied as she turned on the shower. I know she took a shower the night before, but I don't need to know why she needs two in a row. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as I got shut the bathroom door and put on a pair of jeans and my favorite Pepsi shirt.

"Yeah I did, thanks for asking!" She shouted over the loud shower. I made her breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I began to think about what to do for a romantic evening. She told me she didn't like super romantic stuff, so that made things way easier for me. I thought I could make her a fancy dinner and watch _(shudder) _Titanic. Yeah I don't like Titanic, what of it? And drink Pepsi from a champagne glass. We don't like alcohol, the Pepsi might be cheesy, but I think she'll like it. When she got out of the shower and got dressed, it was already 10:30. "Thanks for breakfast Masey!" She cooed while she wolfed down her bacon. I nodded and nibbled on some toast, thinking about what to cook her. She swallowed the last of her food and pecked my cheek again.

"Off to work babe?" I asked as she got her car keys and put on her snow hat.

"Yep, The _Orca_ is showing _Breaking Dawn: Part 2_ so it's a madhouse at noon!" She replied with a sigh. I smiled and sipped on my cup of coffee. The video store is going to be a madhouse when the movie come out on DVD. "Alright see you tonight Dora!" I called out as I opened the newspaper. "Let's see what Dilbert's up to today."

* * *

**(Later that Night)**

I spent all day setting things up, well the past four hours anyway. I started cooking a pot of pasta on the stove and lit a few candles and put on some slow Def Leppard songs. I'm not very romantic, remember? I shuddered when I pulled out Titanic from our DVD rack, but I wanted my Dora to have a lovely evening, so I put up with it. She was going to pull up any minute, so I put on a clean Jeff Gordon shirt (don't judge me) and dockers. Right as I finished buttoning them on, she pulled into the driveway. "I hope this works," I said to myself and held a box of chocolates.

"Oh Mason, this is incredible," she exclaimed as she opened the door and dropped her keys on the table. "All for my sweet popsicle," I replied cheesily and handed her a champagne glass full of Pepsi. She giggled and took the glass. "This is very nice Masey, I like the candles, and you got Reese's!" She said happily and began munching on her sweets. I chuckled and turned the music up louder on Def Leppard's Acoustic Medley.

"Care to dance my sweet popsicle?" I asked like a gentleman and gave her my hand. She took it and we began waltzing. "I know you're not the romantic type Mason, but this is lovely," Adorabeezle said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers and we enjoyed each others company throughout the song. That is until the smoke alarm went ape shit.

"Oh crap, THE PASTA!" I shouted as I pushed her off me, accidentally stepping on her right foot. "OWW!" She screamed as she held her foot.

"Sorry baby!" I shouted as I turned the stove off and smothered the fire. The pasta was ruined, needless to say. "Well shit, I hope that hot pockets are okay Dora?" I asked her as I pulled out two boxes from the freezer.

"Yeah that's fine Mason, Meatball Mozerella?" She asked.

"Of course babe," I replied and popped our new dinner in the microwave. We ate our dinner over candlelight and with Joe Elliot's smooth vocals over our stereo system. "So, how was work today hon?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Brutal, the manager had me work the concession stand solo for about an hour, but she gave me time and a half for the extra effort," Adorabeezle replied as she wiped her mouth. I tried to be sweet and wipe her mouth myself.

"That's cool, let me get that babe," I said and wiped her mouth with my napkin. Unfortunately, the napkin caught fire on the candle when I brought it back. "SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" I shouted and threw it on the ground on stomped on it. I also knocked over our drinks in the process and soaked Adorabeezle's shirt. When I put the small blaze out I saw the mess I made and grimaced. "I'm sorry babe, I hope that will come out," I said as I wiped her shirt.

"No it's fine Mas, I can wear a different shirt to work tomorrow, it was time to wash this one anyways," she explained with a smile. I breathed a _huge _sigh of relief and threw away the garbage. Adorabeezle changed shirts meanwhile and I turned on the DVD player.

"How about some Titanic?" I said with a gulp. She smirked and sat down on the couch, ready to watch one of her favorite movies. I hit play and nothing happened. "Oh come on now what?" I asked a bit upset. The DVD player read, _'Unable to read disc.'_

"The player is new, it must be the disc," Adorabeezle pointed out. I nodded and took it out of the player. It had some dust on it , so I rubbed it on my shirt to clean it off. "There, let's see how this works," I said and popped it back in and got the _same _message. "COME ON!" I said and pulled it back out. The disc was clean, so it had to be the player. "I think it's the player hon," I said and unplugged it. "Just as I thought," I said and set the player on the table, "the fucking disc reader is broken, thanks a lot Toshiba," I said and slammed my hand on the player, breaking it in half. "Well, I can pick up a new player tomorrow at work," I said as I fought back a few tears.

"Oh that's okay Mason, I can tell you're upset, come here," Adorabeezle cooed and motioned for me. I sat down and she snuggled up to me, "Feel better Masey?" She asked and lightly kissed my neck. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. "Much Dora, thanks, and I'm sorry for ruining a lot of things," I apologized. She giggled and looked at me, "again, it's okay Mason, I'm just happy you loved me this much to go to all this trouble," she said and laid back into me. I smiled wider when I remembered her dessert in the fridge.

"Hold on babe, I made you your favorite dessert!" I said happily and got up. I could feel her excitement from across the room. "You mean-," she began and I nodded. "That's right chocolate moose!" I said and pulled out the chocolate treat. She squealed in excitement and began drooling as I brought her the treat. As I was walking toward her, I tripped over the cord of the broken DVD player and the chocolate moose flew out of my hands and splattered over the floor. I looked up at the mess and was silent.

"Mason are you okay?" Adorabeezle asked worriedly and got up to help me. I sat in silence as she helped me up until I started literally crying. Not sobbing uncontrollably, but crying nonetheless. I let a lot of tears out and sat down on the couch holding my head. "Mason! What's wrong?" My loving girlfriend asked with worry. I sniffled a few times and she wiped tears from my face.

"What do you think is wrong? I ruined your romantic evening! I'm nothing but a big fuck up," I said in between sobs. Adorabeezle held me, rubbed my back and wiped tears away.

"Mason, I don't think that at all," she said in a soft voice. I sniffled again and looked over at her.

"What do you mean Dora? I burned the food, stomped on your foot, broke the DVD player, ruined the disc of Titanic, and just destroyed your dessert!" I said sadly and let more tears slide, "I am the biggest loser screw up in the universe," I said and fell into her. She hugged me tightly and kissed my ear.

"Listen honey," she began, "I know that things didn't go as you planned, but I think it was so sweet of you to go to all this trouble for me," she said sweetly. She wiped the last of the tears from my face and kissed my cheek.

"Really Adorabeezle?" I asked in disbelief. I ruined her whole evening and she is not mad? What the heck is going on?

"Yes Mason, I love you so much and tonight was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me. I just enjoyed having a somewhat quiet evening with the best guy in the world," she said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. She knew how to cheer me up, even when Jeff Gordon and Clint Bowyer got into their brawl at Phoenix, she calmed me down when I was fuming mad.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have the best girlfriend in history," I said and kissed the top of her head. She awed and hugged me tighter. We parted and stared into each other's eyes and closed the gap between us. This was the best kiss of my life, just sharing a night with Adorabeezle Winterpop was more than I ever could ask for. We eventually parted for air and cuddled under a blanket.

"I love you Adora," I said softly as we both fell asleep to the sound of Def Leppard fading into the night.

**The End**

* * *

_A. N. So there ya have it, My first cheesy romantic fix starring me and Adorabeezle Winterpop. And no I don't have a crush on her in real life, but I think she is one of the cutest Sugar Rush girls. And Gordon is not my real last name, but you don't need to know my real last name, sorry stalkers! Anyway, I hope you liked this. Reviews are appreciated. Plus if you haven't yet, check out my other stories, Nights of Lightning and A Sugar Coated Rivalry._


End file.
